


Fateful Encounter

by princesspeonies



Series: Journal of Sebastian Castellanos [1]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Diary/Journal, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesspeonies/pseuds/princesspeonies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>November 2004</b><br/>Finally got my gold badge! "Detective Sebastian Castellanos"... I like the sound of that. Seems a long time coming, but they say that I'm one of the fastest ever to rise through the ranks. Can't wait to get started. </i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>December 2004</b><br/>My new partner, Myra Hanson, is a real firecracker. Tenacious and no-nonsense - my kind of woman. </i>
</p><p>(Combined the first two journal entries you find in the game into one short little story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fateful Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this little story. I had fun writing it  
> Edit: I've fixed up some parts of the story that have been bugging me of late. Included some parts of the two journal entries as well.  
> 

First day as a detective wasn't easy for Sebastian Castellanos. His palms were sweating and his heartbeat was dancing the tango. Sure, you could say it was the jitters but Sebastian was looking forward to this day. It was a long time coming for the man who quickly rose through the ranks at Krimson City Police Department. He knew he could do more good as a detective than a beat cop. Despite his enthusiasm, he had his doubts. Sure, he already knew that working for the police wasn't easy. He knew the dangers of this job and he accepted them with a heavy heart. He had heard of the wretched stories where his colleagues had lost their lives in the line of duty – a family losing a parent, a sibling, a child. His responsibilities increased in order to protect his home. But nowadays it seemed there was a disproportionate amount of crime. KCPD needed all the help it could get. Whenever he admired his gold badge, he would always be reminded why he joined the police force, his servitude to the law.

No, the cause was the person who was bent over her desk, reading through their very first assignment together as partners, Myra Hanson. It didn't help that Sebastian had a perfectly good view from his desk. He was trying to read through the witness statements, happy that his first case was something he could get through swiftly. Detective Hanson was a real firecracker, tenacious and no-nonsense – Sebastian’s kind of woman. He was afraid that he was going to have a terrible experience with his first partner. So he was glad that Myra was a person he could get along with easily. He admired the way she took charge of the scene when they visited it for the first time. Despite her limited experience, only working as a detective for a few months, she was already one of the best in the precinct. He knew he could learn a lot from someone like her and the wisdom she would past down would be valuable to him.

Sebastian was now writing up notes from the evidence they had gathered at the crime scene. He was getting the hang of it, and his mind was finally concentrating on the work at hand. The case they were working on was a home invasion. The suspects were on the run and managed to steal $1000 worth of jewellery and electronics. Myra suspected these were the doings of a recent gang who made its presence known through previous related cases. Thankfully in this case, the family wasn't home, avoiding the same fate as other unfortunate tenants and homeowners. Sebastian decided it was time to re-visit the crime scene. His mind was starting to wander as Myra’s perfume was wafting over to him due to her close proximity. He needed to focus; his performance on his first case was crucial. His partner agreed, speculating there must have been something they had both missed.

Sebastian’s good eye for detail had noticed a small goddess statue on the bedside table.  _This wasn't here before…_ He inspected the object, dusting for fingerprints. _Shit, no luck_. He shook it and heard something rattling inside. He broke it against the table and Myra watched carefully as he retrieved a folded piece of paper. Myra complimented him, noting his attention to detail and he blushed slightly. "Did we just intercept a message?" He looked at Myra. "We need to get out of here fast." 

Myra nodded. She quickly read the note and recognised it as a passage from a classic children’s book which was scribbled hastily on the paper, with the beginning of each sentence underlined. “What’s this supposed to mean?” Sebastian was never good at riddles; he was a more practical person. Myra deciphered the note which led to a street nearby the crime scene. Sebastian praised her, to which Myra rolled her eyes saying it was nothing extraordinary. He mused that she was right, but anything he couldn't do was something worth praising.

“Perhaps I should teach you some time.” Myra laughed, her eyes sparkled.

 _God she has such beautiful laugh…_ It was like music to his ears, though cliché, and wanted to hear more. He was racking his brain for a joke that wasn't lame before Myra broke his train of thought.

“We need to get going and check out that place.” All signs of humour had disappeared from her eyes. Myra was all seriousness, and Sebastian was smitten. He had to be careful; he knew having a romantic relationship with your partner was strictly against the code of conduct. But it wasn’t as if he was developing feelings for her, right?

Sebastian and Myra entered their vehicle, letting dispatch know of their discovery and requesting personnel to be ready for someone to appear on scene. Sebastian got the car going and drove to the next destination. 


End file.
